


Needy

by fuckyeahbringmethehorizon



Series: Poly bmth series [4]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Dom/Dom, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Vegan best Vegan don't @ me, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon/pseuds/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon
Summary: Vegan can't keep his hands to himself while he and Jordan are watching a movie. Jordan's so loud he wakes Matt up from his nap, resulting in the three of them having a session together while Oli and Lee are away.
Relationships: Jordan Fish/Lee Malia, Jordan Fish/Matt Kean, Jordan Fish/Matt Kean/Lee Malia/Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes, Jordan Fish/Matt Nicholls, Jordan Fish/Oliver Sykes, Lee Malia/Matt Nicholls, Lee Malia/Oliver Sykes, Matt Kean/Lee Malia, Matt Kean/Matt Nicholls, Matt Kean/Oliver Sykes, Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes
Series: Poly bmth series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that when they're fucking with Vegan that they moan his actual name because moaning the word 'vegan' during sex is kinda weird to me xD

All that could be heard in the house were the sounds of the TV and quiet moaning from the couch. 

Matt was asleep in their room, and Lee and Oli were out on a walk. It left the two alone on the couch together, needily touching and craving eachother. Jordan was currently straddling Vegan's lap with his boyfriend's hand in his pants. The movie was just background noise at this point, as they were far too engrossed with eachother to even bother looking at it. 

At first, Jordan and Vegan had just planned on watching movies together like they always did. But it grew into a quick session once Vegan started paying more attention to Jordan than to the movie. Anything that was happening on the TV would never compare to the beautiful image of Jordan falling apart in his lap. 

"F-Fuck..." Jordan hissed out, shifting his position in his lap. 

"You're so cute, Jordan." Vegan smiled down at him, kissing the top of his head. 

His hands were so big, Jordan couldn't stop staring at him. It was so heated between the two of them he felt like he might scream. Vegan was stroking him up and down, making the brunette feel so tiny in his hands. He was just so big and tall and Jordan was just so tiny, he loved it. 

Jordan couldn't help but give in, hugging onto Vegan and hiding his face in the bassist's shoulder. The pattern he had, Jordan should have been used to it by now. But every time they've done things like this, he always felt himself easily apart under his rough touch. 

He was crying, nonverbally begging for him to stop so he could breathe. Not that he actually wanted him to stop just yet, and Vegan knew that. He was just so out of breath and all of the waves of pleasure kept hitting him over and over again, he felt like he might pass out. Like tidal waves crashing down on him over and over again. It was a great feeling though, oftentimes he never really wanted it to stop. 

Jordan arched his back, crying out loudly against Vegan's shoulder. It felt so good he couldn't help it, no matter how quiet Vegan had told him to be. He didn't care anymore, he was falling apart and he didn't want to keep it in. 

"Shhh, Matt's still asleep." Vegan tries to quiet him down to not make too much of a scene. 

"S-Sorry-" Jordan says, shutting himself up with a harsh groan.

Vegan kept working at him at a steady rate, eliciting sharp groans and whimpers from him. He loved seeing Jordan fall apart under his touch, he was so adorable. Everything about him, from the little moans he let slip, to the way he would bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

Jordan was a total mess, mouth agape and eyes tightly shut. He wanted to hear him, the low voice of his boyfriend against his ears. He wanted to hear the praise from his lips, the soft hum of approval from him. All he had to do was ask, and yet he felt like he couldn't even speak if he tried. 

He tapped Vegan's shoulder softly, gasping and sighing. He tapped twice, two meant to slow down so he could catch his breath. One tap meant to stop, and three taps meant he wanted more. Vegan slowed his pace as soon as he could, looking down at him with worry laced in his expression. 

"Is it too much?" He asks quietly, afraid he might be hurting him unintentionally. "I can stop-"

"D-Don't. I-I don't want you to s-stop." Jordan cut him off, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. 

Vegan nodded, slowly stroking him up and down to not ruin any pacing he had. It was more bearable than before, not too fast or rough that made Jordan feel like he was going to pass out. It was slow, sweet, it made his heart swell and a smile creep up on his face. 

The shorter was slowly catching his breath, quiet moans escaping from his lips whenever he had gotten the chance. He liked it either way, when he was fast he was always overwhelmed by emotion, his heart racing as if he were sprinting or doing something high energy. And when he was slow, he was always so sensitive against him. His stroking would draw out beautiful moans and whimpers from him. 

"Was I too fast?" Vegan whispers, kissing his head again. 

"A-A little...I-I'm okay now." Jordan says, tapping three times to signify he was ready for more. 

Vegan kissed Jordan's shoulder, letting him know he was there. He appreciated it, smiling against the fabric of Vegan's black jacket. He was so gentle with him, always making sure he was okay before doing anything else. And when Jordan had allowed him to, he would always kiss him or just play with his hair before doing anything. 

He sped up gradually, smiling to himself when he heard Jordan's moaning and panting become more intense. 

Jordan could feel himself reaching his high. His stomach was doing flips and his breaths had become more uneven than before. His lip was bruised and bloody on account of him biting it too much to try and be quiet. Vegan just kept going, knowing that he was close from the noises he was making. 

Jordan was crying, babbling nonsense against his boyfriend's shoulder. He was tense, hands gripped in golden hair and eyes shut with a few tears streaming down. It'd been so long since something like this had happened, he forgot how intense it made him feel. 

"M-Matt! Oh g-god." He cried. 

Vegan smirked down at him, softly tangling one hand in Jordan's hair as the other worked at him roughly. Moments like these were special, where one of them would be curled against his lap crying and moaning into his shoulder. He especially liked it when Jordan would do this, he was always so sensitive and whiney.

And with one last gasp for air, Jordan came against Vegan's hand. He panted heavily, trying to catch all of the breath that he had lost. He tensed his grip against Vegan's hair, then relaxed, sighing in relief. He kept thinking of the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers tangled in his hair to try and calm him down. 

"You did so good, love." Vegan hums, kissing the side of his head. 

Jordan ate up the praise like always. He would always love when all of his boyfriends would praise him, even if it was just small or just a little comment of theirs. In the rare times Oli would praise him, he would love it too. Usually it was for a song they would work on or his singing after concerts. 

"I love you." Jordan says in between heavy breaths. 

"I love you too." He smiled back.

Jordan had a tendency to tell them he loved them after practically anything sexual that had happened. Not that anyone was complaining, it was cute. And he liked to reaffirm his love for them, making sure they all knew it. 

Vegan pulled his hand away, licking up what was left of Jordan on his hand. He watched with curious eyes, loving the way the blonde's tongue would lap up his cum desperately like he was addicted to it. Vegan smiled innocently down at him, licking his lips slowly to tease him more. 

Jordan sighed, calming down as he sat in Vegan's lap. He wasn't all that worn out just yet, despite only just coming down from a very intense orgasm. He wanted more, but he didn't know what just yet. In all honesty, he just wanted to please his boyfriend again, but they couldn't really do that out here. 

And they could go to the bedroom and finish eachother there, but Matt was asleep and he knew how he would get mad if they started without him. They could wake him up, though that was also a bit of a bad idea.

He shifted in Vegan's lap, blushing when he felt his boyfriend's erection poking at his inner thigh. Vegan just shrugged, though his face was flushed red and he must have been needy too. He wanted to help him too, but with the ideas he had in mind they wouldn't work out. 

"I wanna help you out." Jordan says, tracing his fingers down Vegan's thighs. 

"Not out here though." His breath hitches at the feeling. 

"I might have woken Matt up already, can we go back to the bedroom now?" The brunette looks up at him with pleading eyes. 

He gave in, allowing Jordan to wrap his legs around his waist as he sat up. He smiled, satisfied that he had gotten his way this time. Vegan just rolled his eyes, even though he secretly liked the cheerful smile on his boyfriend's face. It was adorable to no end, he loved when he would smile like that. 

Vegan clicked the TV off, practically forgetting it was on in the first place. Maybe they could continue this movie again later when Lee and Oli got home. That sounded nice, he smiled at the thought. 

Jordan opened the door quietly as he could, peeking into the room to see if Matt had woken up or not. Light from the hallway filtered into the darkness from the slight opening, illuminating Matt's sleeping frame. 

Like they had left him, he was lying on their bed, his back to the door and the blankets covering most of his body. Though when they had entered the room, he yawned. 

"Jordan? Was that you making all that noise out there?" Matt says, turning over and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Of course it was, he can never keep himself quiet." Vegan teases, making Jordan blush in his arms. 

Matt laughs too, sitting up and allowing Vegan to rest Jordan in his lap. Jordan curls up on himself, hiding his face in Matt's neck like always. The drummer smiled at his affection, patting his head softly. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Jord. We love it when you're loud like that."

"Especially Matt, he always tells me how he loves it when you and Lee are so loud." Vegan kisses Matt's forehead. 

Jordan looks up from where he was hiding to lock eyes with Matt for a moment. What Vegan had said was true though, Matt would always say that to him. With Oli it was understandable how loud he could be, with Jordan and Lee it was always surprising and really cute. And with Vegan, he was always a bit shy with things, it would often take a while for him to start being loud if he wasn't really needy in the moment. 

Vegan slipped his shirt off, settling down by sitting next to Matt, resting his head on his shoulder. He softly caressed Jordan's face, making him blush at all of the affection and attention he was getting. Jordan felt so loved in Matt's arms, smiling against Vegan's hand. He kissed his palm, letting his eyes flutter shut softly. 

Matt looked over to wrap an arm around Vegan. In doing so, he noticed that his boyfriend was currently hard. He smirked down at him, tilting Vegan's chin up with his index finger. The bassist blushed under his gaze, looking away towards Jordan, who was hiding his face in Matt's neck again. 

"Want me to take care of that for you?" Matt asks softly, kissing and nipping at Vegan's neck already. 

Like always, he was all over his boyfriends. Even if he had only just woken up a few minutes prior, it only took a few moments for him to switch back into his usual dominant state. Neither of them had complained, they all loved when he was affectionate like this.

A low hum escaped from Vegan's throat, "I'm not sure if I want to ride you or fuck Jordan instead." 

The mention of his name caused Jordan to look back up at the two of them, only to hide his face again in pure embarrassment. When Vegan would get so dominant with him he would always blush so much, wanting to hide forever in Matt's arms. The two smirked at his embarrassment, he was adorable like always. 

"That sounds so hot, I love you." Matt kisses him eagerly. 

"I love you too." Vegan chuckles before kissing back.

As they kissed, Matt's hand trailed downwards to the waistband of his boyfriend's jeans. And when they pulled away, Vegan stared at him with a soft gaze, biting at his bottom lip. He was truly addictive, Matt would give him that. 

"Are you gonna be a good boy for me?" Matt asks, licking a trail down Vegan's sensitive neck. 

"Y-Yes Matt." Vegan whimpered, almost immediately submitting to him. 

He smirked against his neck, loving how easily they all submitted to him. It made him feel in control, he liked it a lot more than he would admit. Especially with Vegan, how he would always look at him with those pleading eyes of his. 

"I want you to be a good little kitten for me and fuck Jordan senseless, can you do that?" Matt whispers lowly against his ear, making the taller shiver. 

He was so sensitive to him, always wanting more of his voice and his rough grip. It didn't really help that he'd slowly started to slip under because of him. But he was a good boy, and he'd wanted Jordan before this too. Vegan whined at the rapidly growing uncomfortable heat inbetween his legs, thinking about both of his boyfriends at once.

"Yes Matt." He repeated, looking down in embarrassment. 

He smiled, slowly pulling Jordan off of his lap. Jordan looked up at him in confusion, but realized what was happening when he was settled to lay down on his back. He got the idea of what was happening, already slipping his shirt off and discarding it somewhere in the room. Matt gently kissed his forehead for a moment, making him smile softly. 

He looked to Vegan, who was nervously biting his nail in anticipation. Jordan reached a hand to rest on his hip, it was enough to reassure him for a little bit. He rest his hand on top of Jordan's, just as a reminder that he was there. 

"I can't wait to see you ruin him." Matt hums, already tugging at Vegan's jeans. 

He unbuttoned them carefully, as he'd done this many times before. Sliding them off was easy, Vegan was just so embarrassed by it for practically no reason. Jordan rubbed small circles into his skin, making the taller look at him desperately. 

"Breathe, love. Just breathe." Jordan's reaffirming words settled him down. 

His head felt like it was spinning, he wanted Jordan so bad and the way Matt was handling him wasn't necessarily helping. He was so needy, wanting to be fucked by Matt, but also wanting to be the one fucking Jordan. It was an intense feeling, this was all relatively new to him at the moment. 

Eventually, Matt had finally slipped Vegan's boxers off, leaving him completely exposed. For all the times Matt had seen him like this, he shouldn't feel so embarrassed. But the way his dark eyes traced practically every inch of his body, it made him instinctively hide his face in his hands. 

"My boys. You're both so beautiful, I love you two." Matt says, interlocking he and Jordan's hands as he kissed Vegan's shoulder. 

"We love you too." Jordan says, smiling up at the two of them.

Vegan whined into his hands, peeking up to see Jordan looking at him patiently. Matt was kissing his neck again, making his breath hitch when he found his sweet spot. He bit his lip when Matt continued to kiss him there, he knew exactly what he was doing to him. 

"Whenever you're ready." Matt says, reluctantly pulling himself off of Vegan to allow the two of them to get all settled. 

The bassist nodded in his direction, turning over to give Jordan the attention he needed. Even in the dark, he could see Jordan had grown hard again, he looked a bit embarrassed by that. 

Grey eyes met blue, and Jordan had never felt so in love with him than in this moment. His heart was beating, echoing in his ears and sending sparks all over his body. He was so ready for him, despite them barely even starting. 

Vegan pulled Jordan's jeans and boxers down to the keyboardist's knees, Matt taking care of the rest. And with the same eyes Matt had made at him, he traced every part of Jordan's body. He was beautiful, absolutely beautiful looking like this. His back slightly arched and his lip slightly pouting, needy and begging for him. 

Matt had his hand resting on Vegan's upper back, soothing him enough to get situated. He took a deep breath, leaning down to feel the taste of Jordan's lips against his. They kissed for a long time, not wanting to move away. They were so addicted to eachother they didn't ever want to let go. And when they finally needed to pull away, they were both breathless and feverish for eachother. 

Vegan didn't want to waste any more time than he had to, he needed to feel Jordan around him again. It'd been so long since the three of them had been together like this, he wanted to savor the memory but he was also needy. 

"Please, I need you so badly." Jordan whined, slightly arching his back again. 

He locked eyes with Matt for a moment, looking for permission to start. He already knew Jordan was ready, he just needed to know if Matt was too. Matt just nodded, softly kissing the side of his head. He looked down at Jordan, who was a feverish mess for him, and decided he couldn't wait any longer. 

He lined up with Jordan's entrance, slowly pushing himself inside. He felt how Jordan cried against him, tensing and gripping the bedsheets underneath him. Vegan could hear how Matt quietly chuckled at the tight grip Jordan had on his hand. They were only just getting started and yet they were so needy and sensitive, it was absolutely adorable. 

Vegan started moving, slow at first so Jordan could get used to it. Even so, Jordan moaned against every slight movement he took, nearly forgetting how amazing it felt to bottom for him. 

He was unintentionally rough at times, it was perfect. And he always started out slow to try and be considerate, though Jordan knew that later on he would become faster. The two were always so gentle with eachother, but with Matt here he seriously doubted Vegan would be gentle. Not that he minded, something about being roughly fucked by Vegan had always been a fantasy of his.

Matt helped the two of them through it, occasionally kissing Vegan's shoulder and playing with his hair. He would gently tighten his grip on Jordan's hand, letting him know that he was there for him too. Jordan didn't mind, most of his thoughts were preoccupied with Vegan right now.

After a while, he had gotten a relatively fast pace, gripping onto Jordan's hips as Matt would have. He let a few moans escape from his lips as he started fucking into Jordan harder than before. Jordan was so tight around him, unlike Oli or Lee who had gotten used to them over time. It was a lot more intense than Vegan had expected it to be. 

"F-Fuck Matt, don't stop, p-please don't stop." Jordan pleaded, his eyes shutting as he tensed his grip on the both of his boyfriends. 

His hands gripped the back of Vegan's head again, making the taller instantly moan at the feeling. He loved having his hair pulled, and Jordan had unintentionally discovered that fact. Matt looked between them, kissing the back of Jordan's hand softly. 

Vegan opened his eyes, looking at Matt for a moment, and then looking at Jordan. He bit his lip at the sight of Jordan underneath him, he was so beautiful. Nothing could ever compare to the sight of one of his boyfriends underneath him like this. 

With every hard thrust, Jordan's body was convulsing against him, loud moans erupting from him like lava from a volcano. He couldn't believe that it was his doing making Jordan look as beautiful as this. His mouth was ajar, moans and intense begging spilling from it every other second. 

"Faster, f-faster please." Jordan whined, begging for more. 

The bassist sped up, faster and faster with every shaky breath he took. And every time he thrust into Jordan, he hit deeper and deeper into him, absolutely ruining the boy underneath him. He pounded into Jordan with an intensity he didn't even realize he could reach. It was skin slapping against eachother, airy moans, and soft whimpers. 

He cried out when he felt Matt's hands tugging at his hair again. Now that Jordan had uncovered his love for hair pulling, Matt would never let him live it down. He didn't mind, wincing at the pain and biting his bottom lip. Sparks flew around his entire body when Matt pulled at his hair again, drawing yet another intense moan from him. 

He looked down at Jordan again, seeing Matt's fingers being shoved into his mouth. Jordan choked against him, coughing and gasping for air. He calmed down after a few moments, locking eyes with Matt, an innocent yet dark look in his eyes. He smirked down at his boyfriend, knowing exactly what his expression had meant.

He feverishly traced his tongue against the drummer, coating his fingers in saliva and treating it as if it were his boyfriend's cock. Matt bit his lip at the sight of Jordan desperately moaning and sucking against his fingers. He was incredibly hot when he did that, especially now that he was getting fucked senseless. 

Vegan groaned, shifting his position to fuck him even harder. Jordan arched his back to allow him more access, his head rolling back in immense pleasure. The bassist grit his teeth, resting one hand above Jordan's head, gripping the headboard. He was so tense, knuckles going white and his eyes squeezed shut. 

"M-more, please." Jordan nearly screamed out, nails digging into Vegan's shoulder. 

Per his request, he thrusted deeper into him than before, loudly moaning at the sensation. Jordan cried out in pure ecstasy, looking like he was on cloud nine. The two were so feverishly fucking against eachother, Jordan felt like his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. 

Vegan shyly looked over to Matt, looking for praise. Was he doing okay? He didn't really know, he was so occupied with making Jordan feel good he didn't know if Matt liked watching them. Obviously he did though, as he was the one who had initiated most of this. 

"Such a good boy for me." Matt kisses his cheek, resting his forehead on Vegan's. 

The taller whines, his thrusts gradually getting sloppy as he leaned in for a kiss. Matt happily gave it to him, surprised when Vegan started moaning against his lips. He seemed just as desperate for something as Jordan did underneath the two of them. 

Matt pulled away, leaving his boyfriend breathless and needy. His cheeks were flushed pink, and in his eyes were glossy tears, he wanted Matt. He needed him, needed to feel his warm breath against his neck, needed his lips kissing all over him. 

"M-Matt, I-" He starts off, shaky and whiney.

"Shhh, I know. Not yet, Jordan needs you." Matt cuts him off and kisses him again. 

He whined against his boyfriend's lips, tears forming in his eyes. He was so desperate for his touch, he felt like he was going to burst into tears. He knew Jordan wanted him, and he did want to keep going with him, but he felt so small with Matt holding him close like that. 

"B-but I need y-you." Vegan said, his thrusts becoming even more sloppy and unorganized than before. 

Matt just kissed him again and again, promising that he would take care of him once Jordan was finished. Vegan nodded against him, knowing he would stay true to that promise of his. He felt his gentle touch against his face, caressing his cheek and his thumb wiping away excess tears. 

He looked back down, gripping Jordan's hips again to try and steady his thrusts as he had before. He was a good boy, he told himself. He would be good for Matt, good for Jordan especially. Jordan weakly smiled up at him as Matt finally took his fingers out of his mouth to allow him to breathe. 

He looked so worn out, so ready for his release. Vegan had used him up as a toy, Matt playing around with him earlier only added onto that. He must be so tired, Vegan felt a bit bad for not giving him what he wanted. Matt was right though, Jordan did need him. 

Vegan leaned down, kissing his boyfriend again in an apologetic manner. Jordan kissed back softly, too tired to match his intensity at the moment. He had nothing to be sorry for like how Vegan had. His hand tangled in his boyfriend's hair again, softly caressing the side of his head with his palm. 

"I love you, so much." Vegan whispers against his lips as he speeds up again. 

"I-I love you t-too." Jordan pants against him, catching his breath. 

As Vegan sped up, his moans and noises becoming more intense, Jordan felt Matt's hands softly playing with his hair. His soft behavior was such a drastic difference to how Vegan was treating him. Usually it would be the other way around, Matt being the rough one as Vegan comforted him. This was exciting, it was new, Jordan liked it a lot. 

"Matt, I-I'm close." Jordan whimpers, letting his eyes fall shut as the both of them handled him so well.

Jordan couldn't help but feel so intensely affected by them. He loved how Matt would tangle his hands in his hair, how he still had their hands interlocked together. He loved how Vegan would grip his hips in an attempt to mimic what Matt did when they would fuck like this. He loved watching the two of them kiss earlier, hearing the whimpers escape from Vegan's lips as he became more sloppy. 

With one last moan, he felt himself release against his boyfriend, biting his lip to try and ground himself. Matt was kissing his neck as Vegan slowed himself down. Jordan sighed in utter relief, coming down his high as he let his eyes flutter shut. 

He winced at the uncomfortable feeling of Vegan pulling out, hating how weird it felt in comparison to everything else. There were kisses peppered all over his body, from the both of them. He weakly smiled at that, too tired to thank them at the moment. 

"You're very beautiful, Jordan." Matt hummed to him, making him blush. 

He whined when he felt Vegan's tongue on him again, this time licking up all of the cum that had spilled onto his lower body. Jordan didn't mind it too much, resting a hand in Vegan's hair again. 

"And you too, I can't believe you're into hair pulling. You're so dirty, I love it." Matt teases, softly tracing his finger against Vegan's neck. 

"I suppose Oli isn't the only kinky one." Jordan says quietly, still sighing and panting softly. 

Vegan finished cleaning him off, moving up to rest his head on Jordan's chest. He liked hearing how his heart beat, it made him feel all warm inside. It was a reminder that Jordan really was alive and not just a beautiful fantasy he had. He did the same with Oli and Lee, always making sure they weren't just imaginations he had. 

Matt laughs, "Says the one who likes being tied up and fucked while being restrained." 

Jordan blushes, glaring at Matt for a moment, which only made him laugh more. Vegan looks up from Jordan's chest, looking between them a little bit confused, seeing as he missed most of that conversation. 

He looks at Matt with the same pleading eyes as before, his bottom lip sticking out as he pouted at him. Matt gave in, sitting back up and opening his arms to invite Vegan to climb into his lap. While the two of them were fucking, he somehow managed to get his boxers and shorts off, already ready for when Vegan needed him. 

The taller grinned, climbing off of Jordan patiently and crawling over towards Matt. Jordan yawned as he watched the two of them kiss, too tired for anything else. He watched with sleepy eyes as Vegan slowly eased down onto Matt, smiling as he heard his soft moans. He fell right asleep after that, leaving the two of them to their business. 

Matt smiled at Vegan, his hand supporting him on his back. Almost as soon as Vegan had eased onto him, he started feverishly riding him. He was so sloppy and eager, he didn't even care if his pacing was off or if he was just all over the place. Riding Matt like this was the most relieving feeling in the world to him right now, he couldn't get enough of it. 

"So needy, you're just like Oli, aren't you?" Matt teases, kissing his shoulder as Vegan moaned. 

The taller tensed against his words, speeding up as he fucked himself against him. Matt just helped him through it, knowing how needy he had gotten. It was cute, he was so tall that he had to lean on him. Matt tugged on his hair again, smirking at the moans that came along with it. 

Vegan leaned in for a kiss, his arms wrapped around Matt's neck as he moved. The kiss he received was sloppy, intense, and heated. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him like this forever, feeling Matt's nails dig into his hips. 

He pulled away, biting his lip harshly, tasting the familiar metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He was close, he'd gotten sloppier and more unorganized as he reached his high. Breaths uneven and eyes glossy with tears running down his face, he looked to his boyfriend desperately. 

"You wanna come, don't you?" Matt's voice was low against his ear. 

"Y-Yes, please, I-I-" Vegan shut himself up with a breathy gasp. 

He cried out against the feeling of Matt thrusting up into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. He was lightheaded, his eyes rolling back as he felt himself be brought to the edge. And this time he couldn't help it, he bit into Matt's shoulder as he came, releasing all over their lower bodies. 

Matt fucked him through his high, feeling himself grow closer to his release. He held onto Vegan as of he were his lifeline, lowly moaning into his boyfriend's ear. With one last grunt he came, hearing Vegan purring at the feeling of being filled up. 

He sighed in pure relief, flopping downwards to rest on his back beside Jordan. Vegan kept nibbling and panting against his shoulder, their hearts racing together in sync. Jordan sleepily rolled over, cuddling closer to Matt, wrapping his arm around Vegan. 

The only noises that could be heard were soft panting and quiet snores from Jordan. It was amazing how much could happen in just a little amount of time. Matt stared up at the ceiling with a dazed look in his eyes. He could feel both Jordan and Vegan's hearts beating against him, as well as his own heartbeat echoing in his ears. 

This was pure love, he thought. Absolutely pure love, this must be heaven. Being so close to the two of them like this, feeling their warm breaths on his skin. He smiled, letting his eyes shut as he relaxed. 

From the other room, they heard the familiar noise of the front door opening. Lee and Oli had come back home from their walk, it seemed. Knowing them, they would wonder why the house was empty, only to find that their boyfriends had snuck in a session or two without them. Oli would pout and be mad at Matt for not waiting for the two of them to come back. Lee would just nervously laugh and hide his face in Oli's shoulder, too embarrassed to say anything.

The door opened, their two boyfriends peeking their heads in curiously. Oli stared at the sight of them on the bed with doe eyes, admiring how cute they all looked. Lee blushed like always, looking away from the sight as if seeing them like this was undeserving of his gaze. 

"Hey, how was your walk?" Vegan peeked over from Matt's shoulder weakly. 

"It was fine, Lee saw a squirrel and it ran away. I wanted to keep it." Oli says, letting go of Lee's hand so he could leave to get towels. 

"I'm sorry we didn't wait for you two to get back. Jordan and Matt didn't want to wait." Vegan smiled, making Jordan stir at the sound of his name. 

After a few moments, Lee returned with said towels. The two of them walked into the room, handing the towels to Matt in embarrassment. They didn't really know what to do when it came to aftercare, so they hoped they could deal with it themselves. Of course they wanted to help, they just didn't know how. 

"You should have been there to see it, Vegan was so needy." Matt says, cleaning the two of them off with the towels given to him. 

"Shut up." Vegan whined, hiding his face in his hands again. 

Lee and Oli giggled, the both of them crawling onto the bed to give him a kiss. He smiled, wrapping his arms around the both of them. Matt discarded the towels once they weren't needed anymore, lying back down on his back with a loud sigh. After a while, they settled back into their boxers, Vegan stole Matt's shorts though, which made the drummer scoff at him. 

As Vegan and Lee chattered to themselves like always, Jordan started waking up again. He sat up sleepily, hugging Oli from behind and yawning into his shoulder. Oli squeaked at the feeling, not realizing that it was just Jordan yet. 

"You're so warm." He mumbles, nuzzling his face into Oli's neck. 

The vocalist blushed instantly, hiding his face in his hands. Jordan kissed his neck softly, smiling at how easily flustered he was by it. Lee and Vegan smiled at him, thinking he was adorable as ever. 

"Hey Jordan? Can we finish the movie we were watching?" Vegan asks, softly patting Oli's head in the process.

"I don't think I can get up, too sore." Jordan admits, tracing his hands up Oli's shirt. 

"I could carry you." Matt chimes from where he lie, staring up at the ceiling blankly. 

Jordan gives in, kissing Oli's sweet spot for a moment. Oli blushed, gasping at the sudden sensation. As quick as the kiss was, Jordan was off of him, looking around for where his pants had been thrown to. He blushed at how easily Jordan could make him feel so small. 

All of this affection made his heart skip beats, he loved it all. A small smile was plastered on his face as Jordan moved away to get dressed. Lee kissed his cheek, making him blush even more, giggling at him. 

"You better not interrupt the movie this time, Kean." Jordan says with a stern glare. 

"No promises." He grins back at him. 

Matt hopped off the bed, scooping Jordan up in his arms with ease. The keyboardist smiled up at him, kissing him momentarily. He grinned at that, kissing back softly. 

The five of them settled back onto the couch, flicking the TV on. Oli and Lee were settled in the middle, Vegan with his arms wrapped around them. Beside them was Matt, who had Jordan lying across his lap, his legs sprawled out on Oli and Lee as well. 

All was peaceful as the movie started, hearts beating in sync and love drifting in the air around them.


End file.
